Godzilla vs Cloverfield: Old VS New
by Vamp-from-hell
Summary: Cloverfield has survived and America's only hope is a huge radioactive lizard. Chapter 3 is up. Short but with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla vs. CloverField: Chapter 1

Note: The Godzilla I am using is from The Heisei series. I'll be explaining a lot of this through the story.

….And the film stopped. All the men in the room looked at each other. It had been a week since the monster's attack on New York City. It had survived the intense carpet bombing and had gone back into the Atlantic. Satellites had been tracking it's movements and it seemed poised to attack anywhere on the East Coast of the US. General Raymon Hartford spoke " It's clear what we are dealing with is a creature that cannot be harmed by our weapons. We threw everything short of a nuke at it. And to those who are about to say it, we are not nuking this thing! We have no idea what created it and the last thing we need to do is make it stronger" the 50 year old General said.

This sparked a debate among the men, yelling at each other over the proper way to kill the creature. All but one man spoke. A sciencetist named Michael Miranda was trying to figure a way to stop that thing and at last it came to him. "Excuse me! I have an idea!" he yelled out, over the yells of the fighting military men.

Surprised that such sleek and quiet man was able to talk so loud quieted them. Michael cleared his throat and spoke "Well yes, I have a very simple idea. You see, the Japanese have dealt with situations like this many times before. The last one taking places in 1996 I believe. The creature known as Godzilla had been causing the nation a lot of trouble till he disappeared, seemingly for good. Now Japan must have some left over technology from when they battled Godzilla". Hartford shook his head, disagreeing with Michael.

" We tried that when that other Godzilla attacked New York. Japan said most of what it had was destroyed and they had not made anything new since 1996. We won't get help from them until the creature is knocking on there door" the general said sighing. He really wish the Japs would help out. How many times had America helped them in rebuilding when Godzilla leveled there cities, killed there people? Least they could do was spare a huge anti-monster vehicle. Hell, just a frame would do and America could take it from there.

"Then here's another plan. We fight fire with fire with fire. We find Godzilla and have him fight Cloverfield " Michael said, looking at the stunned and disapproving faces all around the room. To the sciencetist, this was there only hope.

Author's comments: Well is this good? Does this please you? I aim on making a full blown story around this if enough people approve. Please leave your comments. This is my first story BTW and FTW 


	2. Chapter 2: Arisen

Godzilla Vs Cloverfield: Chapter 2

Godzilla slept. He had only awoken three times since his death and rebirth in 1996. He sensed nothing to eat. No other creatures dared show there face in his territory since his father killed Destroyah either. Yes, Godzilla slept but he slightly stirred, something disturbing the King of the Monsters…..

------------

"Absolutely not!" yelled Yasuo Fukuda, Japan's Prime Minster. " We have been keeping an eye on Godzilla for twelve years! Only three times has he awoken but each time has gone back to sleep. We cannot afford to wake him up! What if he attacks Japan again? I will not allow our people to live in fear again!" the man yelled.

"But sir! It may our only chance in killing our monster! Our people are in fear! Our people are dieing! You disbanded G-Force and destroyed most of your anti-Godzilla weapons because you feared terrorists would get them. Please we need Godzilla; we need him to kill CloverField!" Michael yelled back, trying to keep his anger at bay. He felt so frustrated. So useless. There was only a little time left. The monster was on the move again and seemed poised to attack New Jersey's shore line any day now. Michael felt like Godzilla was there only hope now.

And perhaps he was right. They say fate cannot be changed or stop once it's in motion. If it's destined to happen it will happen.

-------------

The area designated G-Zone…..

The "oil" platform overlooking the area was bustling with people. Godzilla seemed to be stirring and moving. The platform had been placed there to watch over and monitor Godzilla, incase he decided to attack Japan again. There had been many close calls but tonight was different. Tonight the world would remember the one they had discarded in the back of the minds. The one's who name had been lost because of ongoing wars and strife. After tonight, the fear of terrorism and a nuclear holocaust would cease to exist, being replaced by a new, more destructive being.

People started abandoning the platform. It shook violently as the water started to bubble. A piece of it fell off and splashed into the water, taking many people it. A worker on the platform had just enough time to see a black form raise out of the water and roar a loud, anger filled and challenging yell. It seemed to look at the work directly, as if judging for a terrible sin he had committed. If this creature was judging then it appears the man was guilty as the entire platform was engulfed in a light blue wave of radioactive fire….

Godzilla let out another roar towards the heavens and began to swim east….


	3. Chapter 3: And now Introducing…

Godzilla vs Cloverfield: Chapter 3: And now Introducing…

Godzilla vs Cloverfield: Chapter 3: And now Introducing….

Nick Tatapolous was hurried along a corridor. He was groggy and sleepy. Unlike most Americans, Nick was very aware of Cloverfield's presence. He hadn't predicted though the destruction this thing would cause. He caused more damage then that "Godzilla" many years ago. The two guards behind him pushed him out of thoughts. " Hurry up! Dr. Emerson needs to see you now!" one of them yelled.

Nick had not slept at all. He had been studying and trying to find a way to defeat or at least repel the monster. So far, none of his ideas had worked. Now he was being brought to the Eastern United States version of Area 51, Complex Z. No aliens here, just secret weapons being developed to combat giant monsters. It had been put out of commission once the Godzilla that had attacked New York was dead and buried. Now though, it was bustling with people trying to figure out ways to kill Cloverfield. Nick was expecting to see some sort of design of a ray gun or vehicle. In fact when he was lead into the room, he would have preferred it was one of those.

"Well what do you think Mr. Tatapolous? Our new weapon" Dr. Emerson said as Nick entered the room. He smiled and pointed to something in the middle. Nick just stood there befuddled. His mouth hung open as he saw the new "weapon". An egg in suspended animation. "If the Japanese won't let us use there Godzilla, we will use our own!"


End file.
